Twin Angels
by Fear Of Apathy
Summary: Sent to the past after Dumbledore drops him off at the Dursleys, Harry grows up with his father as his twin brother. Not particularly kind to Dumbledore, just a warning. Possible slash in the far off future. Slashophobes beware.
1. Chapter 1

Eep, don't hurt me! I promise to update SMwT asap!

_**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize from somewhere other than my other fics is not mine, nor do I claim it to be mine, so if you wish to make a fool out of yourselves because you didn't read this, then bite me. DON"T SUE!_

This has been on the top of my head for like a few months, and I finally wrote it up.

It's original.

It's not humor – yet.

Anyway, the title will probably be changed.

It's 12:30 at night and I have to get up in 4 and a half hours. Bear with me. It's probably really sucky, but...

_**-Twin Angles-**_

Little Harry was, by no means, a normal boy, even seconds after his birth.

His father spent more time with the little boy than his mother did. Well, they were almost never apart. Not to say that Lily Potter didn't love her little boy, which she did, with all of her heart and more, but she never got the chance to bond with her son.

As said before, Harry was not normal, and this was apparent by the emerald green eyes that sparkled with an innocent joy only infants could portray without seeming infantile. Just months after his birth he had an almost full head of black hair that could rival the messiness of his father's, and little stubs of teeth could be seen that both parents could imagine behind a grin, smirk, or, god forbid, a pout.

However, Little Harry Potter was not, in fact, as innocent as we believe.

This was proven when he had been restless all throughout the week before Halloween, which as we all know, was the week before the Potters' sorrowful deaths.

And he was right. A few months after turning one year old, his life was torn apart.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The Potter family sat in their living room silently, almost peacefully if it weren't for the tense atmosphere. Even the seemingly-innocent Harry could tell that something bad was going to happen, and he did not want to be there, did not want his family there, did not want to ever have known where there was. They were all futile hopes, though.

The door burst open, and everything was panic. James jumped up, and, like the Gryffindor he was in school, bound to the front of the house to fend for his family.

Lily clutched Harry to her chest tightly as she ran up the stairs, hoping to god that the Portkey she'd hidden in the cabinet was still there and there weren't wards around the house.

While fumbling through the drawers in hopes that she had misplaced it, she realized that there was a pounding coming from the doorway. There was someone coming.

She ran, panicking, to corners of the room, trying to become one with the wall. Sadly, this was not possible, even for a witch.

The door burst open and she shrieked. A shadowy figure stood in the doorway, brandishing his wand threateningly. It was a lethal wand, the cause of many deaths. She didn't have to be told who it was to understand. She was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her baby boy was tense in her arms, as if he understood what was happening.

All she could think of was protecting her son, and she let out a series of desperate cries for the monster to spare him. All in vain.

The last thing she would ever see was a blinding green light speed towards her, and the distant sound of the words, 'Avada Kedavra' being said in a nonchalant voice.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

No sooner had Dumbledore dropped Harry off at his relatives than Harry had disappeared into thin air.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Almost exactly twenty years into the past to the second, the Potter family was busy doting on their little James when there was a giant boom outside in the storm. It was Halloween night, and the storm was a rather predictable occurrence. There was something off in the bolt of thunder, though, and Ricki (nicknamed because she hates her birth name, Rose, as it's too girly for her) and Jesse Potter looked at each other a bit oddly. Cautiously, Jesse stood up from the couch and walked to the front door of their small vacation cottage.

Opening the door, thinking that a tree just got knocked over or something, he squinted out the door, both because of the black and because of the wind. But there were no changes. However, as he went to turn around and return inside, he caught sight of something that just did not belong there.

Allowing his Gryffindor recklessness to take over, he bent down to poke it, but was surprised when the soft cry met his ears even through the bundle. Still, in a brash movement, he picked the bundle up and carried it inside.

Instead of sitting on the couch with his wife on it, he sat in the armchair across from it, in case there were any hexes, jinxes, or Dark spells attached to the blanket, or even the baby itself.

He looked at Ricki quickly, hoping that she would ask something, anything, just to distract him. She didn't, however, and just sat looking at the bundle.

With shaking fingers, though he couldn't understand why he was nervous or anxious, or anything, he fumbled to untie the delicate knot tied in the blue plaid baby blanket.

As the thing was unwrapped, in a climactic way, green eyes opened and stared at Jesse Potter, who gasped at the now revealed child that looked almost identical to their James, apart from his green eyes, slightly paler skin than that of their child, and there was a smudge of dirt on his forehead.

Frowning slightly, he licked his thumb and rubbed it across the baby's forehead, expecting to remove the only thing marring the pale skin, and furrowed his brows further when the stuff didn't come off, and his fingers instead met the slight crevice of a scar. The baby let out a whimper, telling him that it was a recent injury.

Ricki chose this time to speak up, and asked, "Jesse, what is it?"

He realized that he'd had the back of the baby's head covered, and as such, there was no way his wife could have known.

"It's a baby… Ricki, come over and look at his face!"

Looking at him quizzically, but complying, she cradled James in the crook of her arm and made her way (those few steps seemed incredibly long to Jesse) to the armchair.

She too gasped when she saw the angelic face of the little one.

"Is there anything else? A note, perhaps?"

The rest of the blanket fell off of the baby as Jesse took off the cocoon, and a note fell out.

However, when Jesse went to open it, he frowned, as it was soaked with water. This puzzled him because neither the baby nor the blankets were wet at all. He cast a drying charm on it, hoping that the ink hadn't run too much, and opened it. Lowering his eyes to the paper, he cursed quietly when he saw that much of it was smudged badly, in plum ink. The only words he could make out were, "Lily and James Potter" "murdered" "Voldemort" "Harry Potter" and "survived," along with the date at the top; October 31, 1981, and a signature that he would notice anywhere, from reading documents the man had signed for the Wizengamot often, Albus Dumbledore.

Ricki was examining the blanket while her husband was scavenging the letter with scrunched eyes. Silver stitching caught her eye, and she smoothed that part out. It read: _Harry Potter_, and then below it, _July 31, 1980_.

It was obviously a memento from the child's birth, and she quickly pushed it in Jesse's lap, where he was juggling Harry, the letter, and now the blanket.

Laughing nervously, Ricki picked up the newly proclaimed Harry, and brought both him and James to the little playpen that lay on the other side of the living room.

Harry giggled as he was set down, and quickly crawled over to James, who was looking at him inquisitively, with his head cocked to the side cutely.

She watched as the spark in the little mysterious baby's eyes. It was not a knowing twinkle, nor an overly happy twinkle, or a pouty twinkle, but rather a realizing twinkle. The little boy knew her son!

Quickly, she rushed back to her husband and dragged him up to see the two boys, who were now wrestling on the soft carpet.

"Look at that, Ricki… that's our grandson and our son right there…" he said while staring contentedly at the scene.

"Our… excuse me, but did you say… eh… grandson?"

"Yes. Look at this letter."

She did, and gasped when she realized what it meant.

"He's… dead, then. Died in exactly twenty years… At least he got to get married and have a child, be happy… What'll we do, Jesse?"

"They're only months apart in age… We have to raise him. We have to raise them together, as brothers, twins, even, maybe."

"How… why… why can't we send him back to his time?"

"You do understand, right, how much power it takes to do something like that? We only have a theory of it, and they are hardly applicable to an infant. Plus, the amount of power that individual possesses would have to be at least that of all of the founders and Merlin put together! Love, I know that we may have powerful blood running through our veins, and even more so with James, but we know nothing about the lass he married! It is virtually impossible that so much power could have accumulated in one being so soon! Of course, we could test his lineage with a potion and his blood, but it's nowhere near stable enough… Anyway, there's no way he can get back, and he has nothing there in the future! Didn't you read the letter? His parents – James – are dead!"

Ricki deflated again and sighed resignedly. It was not that she didn't want to take the child in; she knew the repercussions of time travel and what would be changed. For their own good, she decided that it would be best to burn the letter, and told her husband that.

"You're right… we've got preparations to make… I have a friend in the Department of Mysteries… he can help us get a birth certificate… We can say that we found the 'poor little guy' while we were in America and had done the blood adoption ritual there legally, but then learned that it wouldn't carry onto the UK… it'll be best if we can make the certificate that he was born a Potter… which he well could have been… we have a few Potters over in America, not many left, really… Tell him that we didn't know his date of birth, and are filing it as James's because they 'look' so close in age… But for safety, we should change his first name and make Harry his middle…."

Now, Jesse Potter hadn't beaten the scores of the past on most of his NEWTs, graduated at the top of his class, and out-planned Dumbledore and Voldemort in several of the most memorable battles in history for nothing, and thus knew that this was a time that planning would be necessary. This was a fact that Ricki knew well, and sighed as she cleared the space of portraits on the wall, whose occupants grumbled, to reveal a large chalkboard with faint lines and maps on it.

Jesse tapped his wand on the side of his face and selected a list format. He touched the tip of his want to his temple and removed a strand of blue, much like a silver strand of a memory from a pensieve, and prodded the chalkboard.

Instantly words started to form in a slanted scrawl across the board in white, with a few words in a different color as a distinction.

The only thing that worried him was how to keep Dumbledore and Voldemort ignorant of the goings-on of the future. See, he was rather neutral in the war, as both sides made good point. However, he knew that both sides wanted the power of his family, both political and magical. He wasn't about to sign away the future of the Potters to some power-hungry lunatic or twinkling control freak.

Though, to keep all of this from them would include several memory charms, confidentiality charms, invisibility charms, and possibly a large sum of money, which would probably make a small hole in their mountain of gold the Potter and Adrenhe (1) families had been sitting on for at least a millennia.

Jesse wasn't worried about fooling the ministry, nor the two political leaders (because Voldemort had started out in politics) at the time. He would do anything for family.

Then he realized that there was one other thing they needed to do in order to do now was find a first name for their new son.

* * *

1 – I made it up, okay! For some background profile on the Potters and co, though:

-----The Adrenhe family was from Spain (there is only one descendant left; Ricki) and are extremely wealthy. Eh… Okay, so they're powerful because the family started with Cortez and his brother, Armand. We all know Cortez wasn't the nicest man in the world, as he murdered the Aztecs in cold blood. His brother, though, tried valiantly to oppose him, but was beaten to the point of near death the night before Cortez's departure. After seeing what the man could do, the Fates granted Armand one wish. Armand wished for those of his blood – not his brother's – to have the strength to fight for what they believe in, both mentally, physically, and magically. Armand was rather small, and was near squib level of magic. Needless to say, they are slightly dark, as they are not afraid to use the Dark Arts to achieve their means. They also have the power and will to keep a sane mind while using them. The family is made up of mostly Slytherins and Ravenclaws, though there are a few Gryffindors, because they stand up for what they believe in. This family was among the first to attend Hogwarts and they were supposedly favored by all of the founders. Ricki is average height, thin, and with dark skin, nearly black hair, dark moss green eyes, along with possessing the special talent of only raising one eyebrow.

-----The Potters are rumored to be descended from the Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. They fight for what they believe in, and have come from any of the houses successfully. However, the last few generations have been mainly in Gryffindor. The Potters are, contrary to belief in the novels, usually neutral and prefer to stay out of wars. Jesse Potter is on the tall side of average at 6 feet with dark blonde messy shoulder length hair, blue eyes, tanned skin (and he's proud of all the hours put into that tan, too), and a well built body. His face is rather boyish, however, and he looks eternally. (Which, in fact, I might make him be… we'll see.)

-----Lily Evans, as we know her, is not muggleborn. In fact, she is from the family of the Hadens. (See Chapter 7 of my other fic, Slytherins Messing with Time, for information, though if Slash offends you, email me or request the information in a review. If you read that chapter, please note that a lot of that stuff, as in the stuff with vamps, will most likely not be used in this. Or at least, I haven't planned on it.)

So I have a few questions for you guys!

**What should Harry's first name be?**

I keep thinking 'Amadeo' or something. Suggestions are definitely welcome.

**What house should Harry be in?**

**Should it have a _slash_ pairing much later?** _And if so, which one: HarrySirius, HarryRemus, HarrySeverus, or others._

Review, review, and review some more!

Answer my questions, please!


	2. The Naming and Forming of the Marauders

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue, we're all happy.

I just realized how exactly incredibly AU I'm making this…

Oi vey, my very horrible, blinding humor is coming out in this chapter. Forgive me.

* * *

**_-The Naming and the Forming of the Marauders-_**

Ricki and Jesse Potter plopped down on the couch tiredly. It had taken them several hours, but they had done it. It had taken all of their combined brain cells, but they had achieved it.

They had found the perfect name for their new son.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

At promptly 8 o'clock in the morning the next day (a Wednesday), the Potter crew was striding confidently through the Ministry, looking rich, powerful, and dangerous, even with the children balancing on each parent's hip.

Earlier that morning (if that was possible, as they had gotten less sleep than the author does… Eheh, that is to say, they only got two or three at the most), Jesse had flooed to the home of his friend in the Department of Mysteries. He had explained the story they had made up for their situation (though the agent didn't know that it was a cover-story, and never would, if all went well) and had inquired innocently as to what he would have to do. It was just a formality. He knew the Ministry and the most common laws like the back of his hand. Maybe tactics book would be a better simile… Yes, Jesse Potter knew the laws of the Ministry like the tactics book he made sure to update bi-monthly. Some could probably call him paranoid. Jesse would always counter smoothly that the ill-prepared was no better off than the homeless, starved street urchin in a street fight with a full gang.

Anyway, Jesse Potter had spoken to his informant earlier that morning. It was deceptively simple to get the man to agree to this, which disappointed the tactician. Weren't the workers from the DoM supposed to be the best? After learning that all he had to do was go the receptionists, get 'The Big Book of Potter' and 'Magical Adoptions – In Five Simple Steps!' to guide him through. Honestly, he thought to himself, the ministry was really lacking. They should really take a leaf out of the muggles' books! But then, maybe they were more cautious and once you signed in the book, it would do a background scan on your name and family.

First, they would have to put a drop of blood from both parents and the child they were attempting to adopt in the family book.

Then, normally, they would have to let their child drink a potion of all three bloods mixed with a version of long-lasting Polyjuice type thing, meaning that the child would look like its parents. Since Harry already looked so much like them, they would forget that step, though the remembered to always put that in that they did that in America without seeming like the had forgotten anything while speaking. Even then, they mentioned that there was a possibility of the child being a Potter by birth, too, as they had some… ah… wayward relations over in the Americas. Thus, the authorities (or the employee from the DoM, in this case) wouldn't question when the books showed no change or that they had skipped steps.

After that, though, rationally, Jesse thought that should be the first step, they would have to see if the book accepted the child or not. If it did not, then the child would not be able to access the fortune as an heir. Of course, that would always be disproved for their little ones, as they were Potters by blood and birth. (The blood of the child stays the same, though the physical features are changed. The blood does register the adoptive parents as theirs, but the prior blood is never 'washed' out of the system.)

Another thing that Jesse thought untimely, they would then have to write the name into the book as to accept it into the family tree of Potters everywhere. This, of course, would only have to be altered. They would have to input his name and put him as their son, though for true members of the 'clan' it would show that Harry was, indeed, James's son.

Also, Ricki pointed out, magical twins naturally have a bond of sorts. They figured that there was already a father-son bond, but they would have to research a ritual that would join the two as twins. This meant that most abilities were shared with each other, and they would have a close power-level. This worried the parents slightly, as they knew that Harry would grow up to be infinitely powerful. The world would, no doubt, be in chaos with neon colors, water balloons, and other novelties once the boys were at least nine. It was also possible that the bond would just naturally grow from being raised as twins, or maybe Harry would create it. They never knew with Potter children.

As they put the finishing steps to it, they carefully signed the name they had picked for their son in the appropriate spot.

Caden Harrison Potter. Ricki had snorted and attempted to dissuade Jesse from using Harrison instead of Harry, but the patriarch of the Potters stood firm, saying that there was something in tradition, or such. Ricki hadn't the will power to restrain herself from telling him that there was no horrible middle name for her spouse. After all, you can't really make anything bad out of the name Alex. He had retorted by saying that his father hadn't followed the century old tradition and that he wouldn't be like that.

At once, the tapestry that hung inside the dining room disappeared only to reappear seconds later. All around the world, the same thing happened.

**_- Future, or 1981, November 1 –_**

Harry, or shall we call him, Caden, laughed as his friends and family joked about how they had 'thwarted' the evil plans of the Dark Lord.

Lily, however, sighed. She missed her baby boy. James noticed this, and scooted noticeably closer to his wife, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong, Lils?"

She remained quiet for a few moments, before speaking. "It's Harry. I miss him," she said, shooting a look at Caden, who looked down at his lap before he raised his hand to his mouth slightly, revealing the wedding ring on his ring finger. "I mean, I know he's alive and fine, but… I just miss him!"

Caden sighed slightly before tapping the hand previously covering his mouth to his chin thoughtfully.

"What would you say if I told you that you can see him grown up?" he said mischievously, looking at James with that _twinkle_. The realization spread on his twin's face as he jumped up excitedly.

He ran to the mirror on the wall as he and Harry joined hands and waved their hands over it.

It misted up for a moment before clearing up to show the picture of two babies curled up together on the soft blankets of their crib. They had their arms intertwined and there were soft, peaceful expressions on their faces.

Ecstatic that her baby was alright, Lily nodded before enveloping the men who meant the most to her (in completely different ways) in a gigantic hug.

_**-Past with Ricki, Jesse, and our favorite Twins-**_

The twins, coincidentally, had birthdays not even a week apart. They had just turned three the week before, and were now speaking.

Ricki had been right in believing that the bond would come naturally. Her boys were hardly ever apart. It made her so happy to see how well they got along and how incredibly complex they both were at this age.

The only people who knew the twins were the twins themselves.

For instance, while Harry was rather quiet, James was loud. Where Harry was observant, James was absentminded. But the one thing that they both shared was a passion for flying.

Years later, now seven years old, the twins were ready to take their first trip to Diagon Alley.

It was one of those times that Harry knew instinctively that something big – good – was going to happen today. Something life changing.

He was right.

When they were stumbling out of the apothecary – Ricki refused to buy potions – the two boys ran into another. When the twins looked at each other, they burst out laughing. The other didn't find it so funny, and tapped his foot on the ground impatiently.

Noticing the irritable air, Caden smacked his twin on the arm. "Sorry," he said in his slightly childish seven year old voice.

"You should be!" the unknown boy said snobbishly, sticking his nose in the air, before giggling slightly.

Caden and James exchanged glances warily. The boy was turning out to be a bit out of his mind.

"It's my turn to apologize. My family," he wrinkled his brow, "always says stuff like that. I don't like them very much. Oh, by the way, my name's Sirius Black."

From that moment on, the three had been thick as thieves.

Three months later, the three were wandering through Diagon Alley aimlessly, with ice cream cones dripping slightly on the pavement when they caught sight of a small boy sitting at a bench by himself.

Excusing himself quietly, Caden approached the boy and sat down next to him. He took his time examining this boy. He had light brown hair, and a scratch running across the top corner of his forehead that Harry found slightly suspicious but waved it off. The eyes of the other swung up suddenly, and Caden noticed that they were a light blue. He wasn't sure how he knew, but his intuition was telling him that this person was special.

"Hello," Caden began quietly, "My name's Caden. What's yours?"

"I'm Remus," the boy stated nervously. He hardly had contact of children his own age.

Thus, the Marauders had been born. They all got along splendidly, though their parents did not know how close the boys were, or much about the others. Sirius had already deciphered his family's intentions towards himself, and didn't want his best friends to have to endure that. However, Ricki and Jesse were almost constantly playing hosts for the friends. They could see something akin to the bond their sons possessed forming between them. It was reassuring.

The only thing that ever worried them was the silence when the boys were away. It always unnerved them, and Ricki knew it was only because when there was silence with the boys in their manor, it meant something chaotic was about to happen.

All in all, by the time the boys were eight, they were extremely tight knit and there was not a thing that could tear them apart. 'Cept chocolate, of course!

They were all there for Caden when he learned that he was not really James's twin. They all curled up next to him as he sobbed quietly. His parents were worried, he knew, but, really… it was just disconcerting to learn that the one person you're the closest to wasn't even who you thought they were, intentional or not.

Still, Caden forgave his parents; how could he not?

Encounters with unfriendly people were rare for the four. They were about to get the first when they were about eight and a half.

* * *

Aye, this was a bit of a filler chapter… sorry it was so short. Still, it's not all that short compared to others. I promised myself that it would never be less than 1500 words, though.

I bet you're wondering who I married Harry off to, aye? Vote for it, damn it!

Review replies to anonymous reviewers:

As – To you, I thank you for the suggestions and for being the first to review. Normally, I'd write a long, rambling review reply, but, well, I don't have much time.

Becky Yuy – I agree with Harry and James acting like the twins, though. I'll try the best I can. I agree with his name, calling him Harry if I did name him Armand or Amadeo. But I didn't.

As for the slash, well… sorry Toots, it depends on the votes. I warned you in the summary, though, did I not? Also, I'm not planning on sending him back, really. I already explained (by way of Jesse) that he couldn't get back and there was no evidence of such feat having been done in the past. I'm going to rant. Forgive me.

If you honestly don't like slash and think it is that wrong then why did you read it? I know I wanted to know whether you wanted it to be slash or not, but since there was a possibility of it being slash, I warned you in the summary so you didn't get hooked then flame me for making you hate it because suddenly – whoosh! Harry and Sirius start making out! Then Remus joins. And then they turn their heads and stick their tongues out at you! And then you get Marauder pranked with nonreversible charms, spells, and all-around enchantments. Your own damn fault, I repeat.

Let this serve as a warning to all who flame or slashophobes and/or homophobes.

Good day.

Oi, the poll's still open!

So the questions!

For Harry's house, so far the votes are in at:

Gryffindor - 5  
Ravenclaw - 2  
Slytherin - 1  
Hufflepuff - 0

For the pairings, here's ones I've had suggested and voted on!

HarrySeverus - 3  
HarryRemus - 3  
HarrySirius - 4  
RemusHarrySirius (with Remus as the dom) - 1  
_Not_ slash (boooo!) – 1

(I think those polls are pretty accurate… I'm tired and my eyes buuurn!)

**_-Cher-_**


	3. Snape and the other Blacks

Disclaimer: If I had the money or was J.K. Rowling, I wouldn't be attempting to help my friend sue her parents. If I was rich and JK Rowling, I would have the money to buy a lawyer instead of myself! Needless to say, I'm quite upset about _not owning Harry Potter and co or anything you may recognize from other places that aren't under the 'stories authored' section of my profile!_

Oi, it's Cher again, with another update.

All of you waiting for updates on Trickery and Confusion, NOT HUMAN, or SMwT will just have to be patient, as I haven't quite finished them yet.

* * *

Previously: 

Encounters with unfriendly people were rare for the four. They were about to get the first when they were about eight and a half.

**_Chapter 3 – Snape and the other Blacks_**

The four children sat in 'their' bench by Madam Malkins on their traditional weekend visit to Diagon Alley, during which the four would go to the shopping strip, stay at the Leaky Cauldron for the weekend, eat as much ice cream as they could, and prank unsuspecting stuck-up kids. Oh, sure, they were all filthy rich and not afraid to flaunt it in the least, but they were nowhere near as snobby, rude, or all around distasteful as the others were. They had a modicum of modesty.

As they laughed and joked about the latest prank they had pulled (including a wand shop, confetti, and very loud party music), none of them noticed a very big shadow grow over them.

Remus was the first to find him in semi-darkness, and poked around in an attempt to find his best friend's hand. Caden had always been a bit closer to him than any of the others were, and the same went for James and Sirius. While James and Sirius were more boisterous, noisy, and generally more hyperactive, Caden and Remus were quiet, observant, careful, and intelligent beyond belief, though James and Sirius were clever too.

Caden was soon alert, though he kept his head down to where he was whispering into Sirius's ear. He attempted to send warning sounds through the weak bond the four possessed and hoped that James didn't do anything… stupid.

His little eight year old head didn't know how he possessed the foresight to know that this could only turn out to be a Potter Disaster.

"Well lookie here, if it isn't ickle-Sirius and his little friends!" one of them cooed, and all of the kids winced at the baby-ish tone.

"Poor Cousin Sirius, having to stoop so low as to have friends with those filthy blood-traitors!" the voice screeched, laughing shrilly at the end.

Another laugh was added to that, even if it sounded very forced, as if the person was loathe to be there, and a snort of disdain was added from yet another, though whether it was from disgust of their own party or the children sitting on the bench, no one knew.

While Caden could restrain himself from attempted homicide of the speakers, James, apparently, could not.

"Why you! How dare you talk about my family that way!"

"As Black's cousins, I believe that we have the right!"

"Well shut up!"

Caden groaned at his twin's eloquent response and decided to step in before he got a black eye.

He didn't know where the words came from, but he knew that it was the right thing to say.

"And as his twin, I believe that this is the right time for me to shut him up. I'm Caden Potter, and… you are?" he spoke, dripping disdain into the last two words, like Hermione in Sorcerer's Stone.

The others sneered back at him, though Remus caught on fairly quickly.

"Who we are is of no concern to you, stupid blood-traitors!"

Remus growled lowly under his breath in an effort to keep his own temper, but laughed at their redundant insults.

"You're repeating yourselves, or is that a side effect of all the inbreeding?" Caden sneered, once again wondering where the more impressive vocabulary came from, but he knew what he said.

"You little insolent brat!" the one to the right screeched.

Caden and Sirius watched amused, as Sirius's anxiousness had long since disappeared; watching his friends verbally abuse his relations was absolutely hilarious.

With his attention elsewhere, namely the smaller looking boy behind and to the side of the three sneering at them, Remus didn't' notice the fist that was thrown towards his chest – the repercussion of James's badly swung fist at one of the older kids.

He groaned as he was thrown backwards, and Caden growled loudly at the assault to his friend after catching him deftly.

Suddenly seeming much, much more mature and wise beyond his years, Caden stood up, waving his hand in a motion to convey his wish for his friends to get up also, and walked so that he was just inches in front of their attacker, a pre-teen with dark hair.

James and Caden were natural born leaders, but in this case, Caden was the front man, the martyr protecting his family willingly.

"You hit my friend."

Purposefully repetitive and harsh.

"Why, I do believe I did. Are you going to do anything about it kid?"

Instead of giving a verbal answer, he curled his fist tightly and swung it at the idiot's stomach, unconsciously pushing magic into it to give it more power. In reality, he knew that he could have just fought back with magic, but reasoned that power was one of those things to be kept quiet until the opportune moment.

The other figure, who had snorted earlier, laughed outright this time, and the one who forced their laugh did the same. What really caught Remus's attention, was the short snicker that came from the small boy behind them.

"Congratulations! You're the first people to be able to shut her up!"

All were completely surprised when they heard this coming from a rather short teenager with dark hair. Even Sirius stared, as he'd never seen any of his cousins even relatively friendly before, though he didn't see them that often.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Andromeda, and this is Narcissa."

Still staring like the idiots they were, they just nodded dumbly.

Always the sensible one, Remus was the first to remember his manners. "I'm Remus Lupin."

While everyone else stared, still, Caden snapped out of it. "Caden-"

"-James" said person interrupted,

"Potter."

"Creepy," Andromeda and Narcissa drawled.

"Hey, who's that?" Remus asked, allowing his curiosity to take over.

"Oh, that's Severus Snape. His parents left him with us this week in the hopes of getting ties with Blacks. And they think their actions and veiled words are indecipherable…" Andromeda scowled and muttered, before calling the boy over.

"Snape, this is my cousin, Sirius Black, and these are his friends, James, Caden, and Remus."

Snape stood by Narcissa as he was introduced to the four, and she pushed him forward slightly to take Caden's proffered hand.

The Black cousins were sort of confused, as from what they had heard from their family, Potters were the lightest of light and would never associate with those of slightly darker heritage.

Could their sources be wrong?

Maybe.

They would just have to wait and see.

Who knew, maybe they would get to meet both Potter parents and children.

They were brought out of their musings as Sirius's bark of laughter cut through the crowds.

"Severus! You've got ice cream on your shirt!" he said as he reached out to wipe it off and the other boy blushed slightly; he was always told that first impressions were everything.

"Oi, and you Sirius! You're just as bad, if not worse! Don't you remember how long it took to clean up the dining room last night?" Caden reasoned maturely before breaking a broad grin.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Andromeda Black watched as her sister (singular, because Bellatrix just didn't get along with anybody) and cousin played with their friends, who had become like annoying littlepests of brothers,in Diagon Alley – again.

All she remembered of her fair haired sister was a shy little girl who was quiet and disliked very much attention, but looking at her now, she saw a free girl who wasn't afraid to be who she was.

It made her happy to see them all together and happy.

Sirius was… well, he was Sirius. There wasn't much more she could say about that.

Severus was much like her sister, being quiet and shy before, but loud, funloving, and an all around good friend now, at roughly ten years of age; all of them were.

When she looked at Remus, though, she sensed that there was more than the happy child that sat there next to Caden, giggling as they wrote down things on the pad of paper. She sensed that he held a secret, but she would let him keep his own secret. It was his own.

Caden and James were, contrary to popular consensus of twins, almost like opposites. Their noise levels differed, and their levels of observation did too. One thing she did learn though was that neither was a morning person. Oh boy, that had been a cold morning.

The group was a bundle of trouble, though.

Why, just last week, she had gotten blamed for a prank they had pulled in the ice cream parlor!

She pitied Hogwarts, even though she _still_ couldn't figure out what houses they would be in.

For Narcissa and Sirius's sake, she hoped that they were in Slytherin.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

The two Blacks, Potters, Remus, and Severus sat in a circle on the living room of the Potter's small vacation house as they planned their first year at Hogwarts.

At the moment, they were discussing what houses they thought they would be in.

"Hey guys, I don't think it should matter what house we're in. Promise me that it won't matter. Promise that we won't pay attention to the house rivalries. Promise me that we don't lose each other."

They all looked at Narcissa like she was crazy, though agreed.

It shouldn't matter. A group made up of people with varying personalities was the best type, and that was what the houses were classified by – personality traits.

In the end though, they all agreed with her, making pinky promises with each other, which was, indeed, a very tedious process.

_**

* * *

**_

Once again, a filler chapter, or interlude of their younger years. I promise the chapters will get much longer into the school year, but it's hard writing time breaks like this, skipping a large amount of time and making it all connect and make sense!

Anyone noticing the quotes brought from PotC? I didn't mean to!

Polls are still open, but the house poll will be over by the time I post next chapter!

House:  
Gryffindor: 15 (I decided that I would ignore these, as I don't want them to be all in the same houses, and I have already declared that Caden is not at all like James in personality, even though they fit.)  
Ravenclaw: 9  
Slytherin: 8  
Hufflepuff: 1  
Anything but Gryffindor: 1 (Can I put my vote in here too? That's 2 now, then!)

Pairings:  
Not slash: 4  
Caden Sirius: 12  
Caden Remus: 15  
Caden Severus: 14  
Remus Caden Sirius: 16  
Caden Severus Lucius: 1

New one: Animagus:

Coyote, wolf, dog, tiger, cat, panther, lion... pick! And if you've already stated what you'd like, it'd be awesome if you could tell me again!

Wow, look at all of those reviews!

If I had the time or patience, I'd reply to the anonymous ones here, but, as you know, I'm a lazy bum, so no deal.

Anyway, REVIEW for me and make me smile!

-Cher (aka Fear of Apathy, but you think I'm an idiot for writing that, right?)


	4. Wand Shopping and Sorting Anxiety

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, I really wouldn't be staying in at lunch and typing this stuff up, would I? Well, just in case, it is _not_ mine, sadly, so get over it.

This chapter sucked. No ifs, ands, or buts about it.

**_-Twin Angels-  
-Chapter 4: Aboard the Hogwarts Express and Wand Shopping-_**

The day came when the boys would have to get their school supplies, but, of course, they knew that the really important thing was the wand.

Sure, Caden'd been a little overexcited at the news that he would get to pick out his own clothes for once, but when he learned that there weren't many robes that could be described as 'black with silver fastenings, sewn on Hogwarts crest, and floor length hems,' he was a bit disappointed. And, so what if James really, really, _really_ wanted to get the Charms and Transfiguration textbooks so he could scour it for spells that could later be used in pranks.

But the thing that would be the most important because it would be with them forever was the _wand_.

As soon as the door to Ollivander's clinked shut, the only thing Caden could think to do was blink in disappointment. The shop looked like a forgotten storage room. There were such things as cleaning charms for a reason, you know! Caden had to stop himself from using the will-magic again to sanitize the tiny little shop. The only reason he could resist was the fear that the magic would interfere with that of the old wands and cause an explosion… or something.

Caden had long since sensed the presence of a man behind him and notified James immediately, if only for the purpose of amusement that an old man was hovering just behind their shoulders.

In a stage-whisper, Caden whispered, "How long do you think he's going to stand there?" to James.

Several things happened at that stage. Unfortunately, one of them was the way their mother unintentionally overheard them and scolded them for being such cheeky young boys. Another thing, the 'presence' chuckled gleefully.

Even though the twins were known to be slightly out there, that didn't mean that they understood everything that went on or reasons behind people's actions. Thusly, they looked at the man, who was revealed to have gray hair and wise, twinkling blue eyes, questioningly.

Responding to their unspoken question, the shop keeper went on. "You're twins."

Well, this wasn't exactly what they had expected, and they continued to stare.

"Twins are known for being difficult to find wands for."

This time, only James continued to stare, while Caden happily replied, "I'm so glad to be able to offer you a challenge, Mr. Ollivander."

And so they set about searching for wands.

Instead of the shop owner handing them wands to try out, they wandered around the store to see if anything reached out at them. Of course, the only reason this worked was because of the stored magic residing in Caden and James searching out the missing piece.

Thirty minutes had passed and, as eleven-year olds often do, they were bored.

At almost the exact same time, both whined across the bond **I'm bored** before bursting out laughing.

Five minutes later, the same thing happened, causing Caden to get an idea. **Let's play a little game, shall we brother?** Caden spoke, smirking.

**Ooooh, I like games! **James squealed mentally childishly.

**I know. Okay, so here's what we do… Use your magic to levitate yourself up to the highest shelf, where it's empty. Find one wand that fits you decently from that row and slide it down to the end of the shelf. Make sure that they do not fall! We'll slide them at the same time, so the first one whose wand reaches the end wins the round.**

The game was fun enough and distracting enough while it lasted, but soon enough the parents noticed that their little boys weren't exactly on the floor anymore.

"Caden HARRISON POTTER! JAMES RICARDO POTTER! YOU HAVE UNTIL THE COUNT OF THREE TO GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN FROM THERE! _1….. 2….. 3….._" Never let it be said that Potter women have no guts or inspire no fear, because the boys were back on the ground at 1 and a half.

They slumped their shoulders and continued to walk through the numerous aisles.

Almost simultaneously, they both shouted out, "I found it!"

Mr. Olivander chuckled again and asked to see the wands they had chosen.

"For you, Mr. Caden Potter, we have… wood from a preserved palm tree from Antarctica with a chip from a vampire's fang for the core, 13 and a half inches long… slightly springy… good for almost everything. Amazing. This is one of the most powerful wands I have ever sold.

"Mr. James Potter? May I see yours now?" Obediently, James handed it over. "Interesting… wood of a tropical palm tree from Hawaii with a hair from an elf for the core… 13 and a half inches long… extremely swishy, exceptionally good at Charms and Transfiguration. Wonderful… I have to say, I'll keep an eye out in the newspapers for you two boys. I think we can expect great things from you."

Oddly, the wands seemed to be the opposite of each other, but they fit their owners, and that was all that mattered.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

It was ten fifteen in the morning on a certain September day and Ricki Potter paced across the carpet in her living room anxiously. In just fifteen minutes, she would part with her two young babies and all of the rest of the clan that came with them.

She smiled softly at the sound of her husband chasing her twin babies around the house, yelling obscenities at them about some prank they'd pulled. She decided not to scold him for it at the moment.

"James! Caden! You get your butts down here! It's time to go to King's Cross Station!"

"But Mum! I don't wanna go!" came the whined reply from James.

Caden sighed and rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to dignify that with a response, but humored his brother anyway. "Oh come on, James," he pleaded, bounding down the steps as he tried to goad his other half down too. "The sooner we go, the sooner you can see Sirius again!" It'd only been one week since James had last seen Sirius in reality, but it was a _really_ long time to a bouncy eleven year-old boy who had enough energy for a Third World country. Several times over.

Jesse came panting down the stairs, dragging James by his ear painfully.

Through the bond, Caden asked, **Did you get the stuff packed?** Well, so James's reaction to getting on the train was a decoy; he'd been stuffing their prank equipment into one of the hidden compartments Caden had created inside each of their trunks. It was amazing what that boy could do, really…

When their mum and dad found out all about their 'pranking prowess' it could go one of two ways: disastrous, or full of hilarity. Theoretically, at least, that was what they'd anticipated, which was quite a bit, considering their combined intelligence, but they knew better than to expect anything normal from the 'old' families.

Five minutes later, two trunks rested at the base of the stairs, with two cages occupied by two identical gray birds, whose eyes matched their respective owners. Alright, so they weren't identical, but very nearly.

Ricki had no worries of her boys getting hurt. In fact, she worried about Hogwarts, which would soon be left in a bizarre barrage of pranks. _Poor castle,_ she thought fondly.

She had seen all of the children together at one time only on a single occasion, and still experienced recurring nightmares about the incident.

Caden rolled his eyes, yet again. A knowledgeable smile-smirk made its way onto his face as he thought about the place his parents had told him so many fascinating stories about.

Despite learning that the parents weren't his biological parents at the tender age of 8, Caden still called the two his parents.

His parents had refused to tell him about this mysterious sorting, but that made it all the important sounding all the same. Neither had told him which house he would end up being sentenced to, but assured him that he'd still be their Caden just the same.

He sighed in annoyance before sat on top of his trunk, waiting for his father to come back down or for his mother to leave said person behind in lieu of getting to the train. If she didn't decide soon, they would be late because she was just too gosh-darn lenient with her husband.

There were still twenty minutes left… and that was pushing it as it was… "Jesse Potter! Get down here this instant of I'll be leaving without you!"

James and Caden sighed again. It would be a loooooong few minutes.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Ricki hustled her family onto the platform and smothered her sons in hugs as they prepared to leave for their new home away from home.

Five minutes now.

"Mum! If you don't let us go, we'll choke or miss the train! You can always owl us tonight or something!" James yelled over the bustle of the morning indignantly.

Possessing the decency to blush, Ricki looked at them and had to smile at their angelic twin smiles. Beautiful smiles, really. But that was beside the point. "You're right, I suppose. I'd better let you get going."

Caden and James panted as they ran onto the train with their trunks and owl cages being pulled behind them (a few feather light charms later), but they had made it. Whew. Now all they had to do was find a compartment… What joy.

A familiar head of tawny brown hair bobbed ahead of them and they shoved each other out of the way to take turns shouting at Remus. Finally, they stumbled into the one they'd seen him enter and collapsed on the floor after stowing their luggage overhead.

The train ride passed them by quickly and they couldn't help but worry about how their parents would react to the whole deal. Though, James remembered vividly the passing of the snack cart after buying three-quarters of it to feed to his friends. Andromeda tried to assure them that there was nothing to be scared of and that their parents would accept them whatever house they landed in.

The cry of the groundskeeper rose above the jumble of gossiping students and giggling girls, causing Andy to separate from her proverbial brothers and sisters while the new students split up into three boats to cross the lake.

When Hogwarts came into view, dark, menacing, and foreboding, none of them felt relieved at all. Instead, they had a pit of dreading unease in their stomachs.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-**_

Here are the poll stats right now, and, remember, it's still open.

**House:  
****Caden  
**Gryffindor: 16 (I decided that I would ignore these, as I don't want them to be all in the same houses, and I have already declared that Caden is not at all like James in personality, even though they fit.)  
Ravenclaw: 28  
Slytherin: 20  
Hufflepuff: 3  
Anything but Gryffindor: 5 (Can I put my vote in here too? That includes mine now.)  
**Remus**:  
Ravenclaw: 5  
Slytherin: 1  
Gryffindor: 1  
Hufflepuff: 1  
Werewolf: 1 (duh)  
**Sirius**:  
Slytherin: 1  
Gryffindor: 4  
**Severus**:  
Slytherin: 6  
Panther: 2  
**Narcissa**:  
Slytherin: 4  
**James**:  
Gryffindor: 5 (recount from beginning)  
**Andromeda**:  
Gryffindor: 1  
**Lily**:  
Ravenclaw: 1  
**Pairings**:  
Not slash: 8  
Caden Sirius: 20 + 11?  
Caden Remus: 22  
Caden Severus: 28  
Remus Caden Sirius: 15  
Caden Severus Lucius: 3  
Remus Caden Severus: 3  
Caden Lucius: 2

James Lily: 1  
Severus Lucius: 1  
Sirius OC: 1  
Narcissa OC: 1  
**Animagus**:  
Winged Panther: 2  
Snake (if in Slytherin): 2  
Panther (if in Gryffindor): 14  
Black Leopard: 1  
Coyote (if Ravenclaw): 5  
Wolf: 16  
White Tiger: 2  
Tiger (Siberian: 1): 3  
Black Fox: 1  
Falcon: 1  
Owl: 1  
Fox: 1  
Wolf and Tiger/Panther: 1  
Lion: 1  
Lynx: 1  
Phoenix: 1  
Type of cat: 1  
Flying Horse: 1

So replies to anonymous reviews are at http / only-gray . livejournal . com. Just take the spaces out.

Love,

Cher, aka Fear of Apathy


End file.
